The Chamber of Secrets ft Andrew Black
by MoonMoon91
Summary: With their second year at Hogwarts rapidly approaching, Andy and his friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione don't expect this year to be as eventful as their last. But little do they know of the horrors lurking within the school, a monster set about to rid the school of those believed impure. With their school in danger, the group of friends must face terror to save Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chamber of Secrets ft Andrew Black**

 **Hello! One and all! Welcome to the second story in my Andrew Black series. As most of you will have already done, I would recommend reading my version Philosopher's Stone before reading this. So it's been a while but I'm getting back into the swing of writing Harry Potter fan fictions.**

 **This is only the first chapter, so I'm hoping it will improve as the chapters progress.**

 **For now, I hope you al enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

One day Andy would look back to the night where he sat at the kitchen table with Andromeda and Dora, Ted standing besides the window. The man, Remus John Lupin drank heavily from the mug of tea they had made for him. Meda and Ted seemed to know who he was, but one look from Dora told him that he wasn't alone in not knowing who this man is.

Lupin placed his mug back on the table with a warm smile at Andy, who watched the man carefully. He had never heard of this man before nor seen him

"Who exactly are you?" Andy caught himself saying aloud at the man as he sat at the table, wringing his hands beneath the wooden slab.

"Andy!" Andromeda scolded him.

"What? I'm not being rude! I just don't know exactly who you are." Andy turned back to look at Mr. Lupin and saw a small smile on his face.

"He's here because...because I asked him to come." Andromeda said and Ted's head snapped around.

"Meda? Is this what I think it is about? He's not -" Ted started but Andy cut him off.

"I'm right here! Stop talking as if I'm not." He grumbled and he noticed Mr. Lupin was yet to stop staring at him.

"Ted – he's not a child anymore. Well, he is," Andy glared at his Aunt for this, "...but he has to know." Ted hid his face in his hands and sighed heavily before looking at Andy.

"Fine. But just know I'm not happy about this. Dora, out." Ted said.

"What? I'm nineteen, Dad! I'm-" One look from Ted caused Dora to scowl and eave the table in a huff. It would have been effective had she not tripped over the suitcase Mr. Lupin had placed safely up against the wall. Dora pulled herself up with her nose in the air and left, slamming the kitchen door loudly and her feet stamped up stairs as if she were her old stroppy fourteen year old self.

"Okay, will someone now tell me what's going on?" Andy asked as Andromeda left the table to make sure Dora had one upstairs and wasn't listening. Dora was the one who normally sat in the midst of an adult conversation, not him. It was a strange experience.

"Andy," Mr. Lupin started. "Andromeda asked me to come because, well, I as friends with your parents in Hogwarts." The man had said this already, but it was as if the twelve year old boy was hearing this for the first time.

"Really?" Andy asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You knew them? Before..."

"I met your father in my first year, on the train journey there to be precise. I had heard of your mother before hand but was never introduced to her until our fourth year."

Andy leaned forward of the table as he listened intently.

"So you came to tell me about them?" He asked.

"Well, Andromeda said you had...heard plenty of your family during your first year and had questions. That you had met…."

"That I met...Voldemort." It took a lot to repress his shudder at the name. Horror stories of the war and terrible things that dark wizard had done, he had grown up on. The very name was enough to instil fear into the most hardened of wizards and witches. Ted developed a sudden cough at the name and Mr. Lupin closed his eyes briefly.

"Yes...well, they thought you ought to know about them, as you'll have questions they cannot answer."

"Meda agreed to this, not me." Ted said as he sat in his wife's vacant seat. Andy turned to look at him. "I didn't want you to hear any more that what you already had. At least, not yet." Ted clapped a hand on Andy's shoulder as Mr. Lupin continued.

"Well, your father was actually one of my best friends, We went through a lot together. I had been pretty alone in my childhood. He was one of my best friends, along with two others named...Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, -"

"Wait? Isn't that Harry's dad?" Andy asked and the little colour in Lupin's pale face drained away.

"Harry? Harry Potter? You...you know him?"

"Yeah! He's one of my best friends!" Andy felt himself smile, wanting to immediately write a letter to Harry and explain that he had met of his father's friends. "Harry could come here, and you could tell him about his dad! He'd love to -"

"No, I'm afraid I can't talk to Harry, not just yet." Mr. Lupin paused for a moment to take another sip of his tea. "Andy, I wanted mostly to speak to you about your father." The happiness that had been spreading in Andy slowly drained away and he sat back in his seat.

"What about him?"

"Well, apparently you've been concerned on whether your mother knew what he was...and the circumstances of which your mother died..." Andy remained cool, but inside he felt every muscle tighten considerably.

"Yeah. I have..."

"Well, let me tell you now: your mother certainly had no idea as to what was going on." Mr. Lupin leaned forward in his seat and Andy stared back at the green eyes that were encased in a face that seemed much older that what he was. "None of us knew. I was friends with Sirius right up until we left Hogwarts. He joined the Auror department a year after leaving. Your mother, who wished to pursue a career in the Magical Law Enforcement also, couldn't. Because she was expecting you. Afterwards...she joined. She was successful. She out shined many. She was one of the few Muggle-borns at the time to go far, I-"

"She was Muggle Born?" Andy interrupted. "Sorry, Mr. Lupin. I just never knew." Mr. Lupin's eyes widened.

"Please, just Remus. But yes, she was a Muggle Born. There is a Wizarding family named Tugwood, as was she, but they are of no relation. I believe her father died when she was young. Her mother died just before you turned one." He paused for breath as he delve into his memories.

"She doted on you and your mother, but wasn't too keen on your father. Probably though Cordelia could do better. I recalled one time she hit your father over the head with a particularly heavy handbag as he was holding you up by your legs. You were fine, it had been just a game but Dolly Tugwood hadn't seen it that way."

"You okay kid?" Ted asked as Andy hid his face in the sleeve of his jumper for a moment too long.

"I've never heard any thing of my Mum before. Sorry." Ted wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"No need to apologise." Mr. Lupin – Remus – said. "It must be a lot to take in. Towards the end...your mother was working hard to bring the war to an end along with many others. Unfortunately, she was part of the band of Auror's that had been tipped off to Death Eater activity. They had stormed the building but had gotten more than they bargained for. There had been no survivors. It was said that...that Voldemort had finished each of them off personally. Your mother was a pa rt of that."

"She never knew...she never knew that he was apart of them. How old was I when she died?"

"You were around fourteen months. Your father cared for you until you were nearly two years old. Before he was sentenced to Azkaban."

"I'm glad he's in there." And broke is momentary silence. Ted and Remus looked at him. "I hate him for it. For it all. For all that I care, he killed my mum. He can rot in there. He's not my dad. Your more that what he was," Andy looked up at Ted, the fair haired man gave him a wan smile and a hair ruffle.

"That you for telling me this, Mr. Lupin." Andy said, his voice quieting down. He felt a pair of eyes watching him from behind. He looked back to see Andromeda standing besides the warm fireplace. The flames were licking the brick work. Andy thought back to Christmas, to the letter that they had burnt. He was glad that had burnt. He didn't want to hear from that man every again.

"Mr. Lupin…?"

"Yes?"

"Was...was he involved with what happened to Harry's mum and dad?" Remus's face seemed to freeze into place. It was the lack of blinking that gave the stone features away.

"I-I can't really tell you anything on that, Andy." It occurred to the young boy that Mr. Lupin must have been really close to Harry's dad, his mum also. The memories were probably more painful for the man than they were for him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. Um, thank you, Mr. Lupin. Thanks for telling me all of this." Before they could protest he left the table and left the kitchen. The door swung shut behind him slowly and he heard Mr. Lupin speak softly: "He looks just like him."

Once the kitchen door shut fully and the adults began their conversation, Andy pounded up the stairs to his room.

"Hey, little cousin. How'd it all go?" Andromeda would have told Dora what the conversation would have been about, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. He simply closed the door on Dora. He didn't switch the lights on, instead stumbled through the dark to his bed, jumping over the trunk.

He didn't bother to change into his pyjamas. He collapsed on top of the bed sheets and pillow and closed his eyes. They stayed like they for a moment before he remembered. He grappled in the dark for the hinges of his trunk. He unlatched it and rummaged in the dark for the photograph that was buried beneath his clothes. He switched on the lamp besides his bed and stared at the moving image of the two seventh years. They were standing side by side, so it was easy to fold the paper in half. The occupants looked at him curiously as one was bent out of sight.

He placed the now bent photo in the edge of the family photo on the night stand. Now only his mother was visible. He switched off the lamp and closed his eyes again.

 *******HP*******

Summer was a beautiful time of year. The skies were blue and whenever Dora was at the ministry for her training or lessons, Andy spent his days wandering the moors surrounding their cottage. He sometimes strayed into Muggle village from time to time. Ted Tonks may have been Muggle Born, but there wasn't a lot of Muggle influence about the house. Ted played some records from his youth and had read Muggle stories to him and Dora when younger, but the village was still rather alien.

He spent some days watching the screens in the front of the Television store, or wandered around the streets. He used Dora's owl Loki to send letters to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was currently about to go abroad with her parents, and had already finished her summer homework. Andy drafted his next letter to Hermione on the moors not far from home.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How could you have finished your work already? It's summer! We're meant to be on a break! Anyways, I hope you have a great time on holiday. It's pretty quiet out here: Dora is training most days. I played Quidditch with Ted yesterday and we used a real Bludger. I now have a lump the size of an apple on my head. It's even hurting right now._

 _I've spoken to Ron a lot, but Harry never replies. Why is that? Has he not replied to you, or is it just me? He isn't replying to Ron either. I really want to go to his Aunt and Uncles house and knock on their front door to see him, but that's a long way away and I'm not too sure in what direction, either. He'd probably get into trouble anyways. I''ll try writing to him again. I'm going to Ron's tomorrow for the rest of the summer so send your owls there._

 _Also, if you have done the potions work like you said, could you help me with it? I'm stuck on...well everything. I think Snape is doing this deliberately, the git. Sorry._

 _Anyways, see you soon, have a great time._

 _Andy_

He placed his quill down and folded the letter in half and slotted it inside an envelope, before being stuffed into the pocket of his jacket and mounted his broom. The Shoot Star was old and close to breaking after years of abuse. He shouldn't be out here on it, either. What if some Muggles were hiking out here and saw him? They'd have Ministry officials swooping down on them.

The broom shot off across the grassy picture, staying low enough for his fingers to trace each blade as he shot past, low enough for no Muggles atop the moors to see him. He skimmed a small lake nestled between two ridges and shot upwards against the hillside. He manoeuvred the broom across the landscape in the direction of the Tonks household.

The house was quiet. Ted would be at work, as he worked for the department of Magical Transport. Andromeda would either be in the kitchen or in the local Muggle village if they were low on certain foods that didn't grow in their garden.

Andy left the broom in the shed and raced through the back door and up to Dora's room, where her black owl Loki was sleeping, his head under his wing.

"Wakey wakey." Andy only gently prodded the owl awake, but the owl had collected one trait from his owner – and that was that he was a drama queen. The owl screeched before settling it's amber eyes on Andy wearily.

"Oh give over. Here," Loki begrudgingly lifted his leg and let him tie the letter addressed to Hermione to his leg. "If I'm not here, try the Burrow, okay?" Andy said and the owl looked for a moment as if he were to roll his eyes before swooshing out of the open window of Dora's room.

"Strange owl." Andy muttered before pounding back down the stairs for a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Could you go any faster?" Andromeda said as he entered the kitchen. She was knee deep in flour as she moulded the dough for bread. Andy smiled and sipped, grateful for the icy drink.

"Mrs. Weasley just sent me a letter. Everything's okay for tomorrow. Ted will drop you off at about noon." Andy nodded and sat at the kitchen table with his drink, listening to the Wizarding Wireless on the kitchen counter. He pulled out a sheet of parchment from the draw and began to write out his letter to Harry. It was strange that he hadn't replied. Ron had asked him to stop at the same time as Andy. He wounded if maybe Hedwig had injured her wing and couldn't deliver his messages, but surely the owl would have been better by now?

The skies were blue and Andy daydreamed for most the day before packing his trunk to go to the Weasleys the next day. He was rapidly approaching the start of September, marking his journey into the second year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And he had no idea that this year would be more eventful than the last.

 **And done! So there it is, chapter one of the CHAMBER OF SECRETS. FINALLY! I've wanted to start writing this for ages, but writers block is an utter b*tch. So I hope you all enjoyed that. Please leave me a review if you did like it, or didn't and why. Until the next chapter,**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chamber of Secrets ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hello! New chapter time! Thanks to Kwaak02 for the reviews on my story, and for the follows/favourites by RedRangerBelt, The Human Virus, Theboblinator, jido96, Kwaak02, mike raven, random1992, sydeny33331, xxLuvSummerxx and BlueRiverDragon! I love getting these sort of notifications. So, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, as here's the next one. Enjoy :)**

Floo powder had never been Andy's favourite mode of transport. But he somehow managed to stay upright when the green flames threw him into the Weasley's kitchen fireplace with Ted and his trunk.

"Hello?" Ted called out as he first took a step into the house.

"Andy!" Ron called as he came skidding into the kitchen, a grin on his face. Andy clambered out of the fireplace, nearly knocking several things over. He was nearly as bad as Dora. Mrs. Weasley quickly followed Ron, who beamed brightly.

"Hello Andy dear, Mr. Tonks."

"Ted, please." Ted shook Mrs. Weasley's hand. "Thank you so much for having Andy for the rest of the summer." Ted said.

"It's no bother at all," Mrs. Weasley said as Ted pulled Andy's school trunk out of the fireplace.

"Well if you get sick of him, then just throw him back in the fireplace. See you later kid." Ted said with a final ruffle of his hair and the large-bellied man dissaparated on the spot.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs. Weasley" Andy said politely as Ron took a hold of his trunk.

"It's not a problem. I'll let Ron show you to his room while I look for Ginny." Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen out into the back garden and Andy and Ron burst into full conversation as the two boys tried to carry the heavy school trunk up the mismatched stairs of the Burrow, which all crossed over and zigzagged here and there.

"Have you heard from-" Ron asked as they reached the second floor and headed for the third.

"Nothing-"

"Me neither-" Ron said.

"It's strange, don't you think?"

"Very, I thought it was our owl at first but if he's not replying to you either, what about Hermione?"

"I asked, but I'm waiting for the reply. I only sent the letter yesterday."

"Oh, hello Andrew." A voice said, and Andy and Ron were pushed up against the staircase banister as Ron's third oldest brother, Percy, left a bedroom next to them and made his way downstairs.

"Andrew? Really?" Andy asked as they continued up towards the last floor f the house.

"Git. He's been locked in his room for days. He barely comes out." Ron said and they finally made it to his room. Ron was a big fan of the Chudley Cannons Qudditch team, which was evident by his room. Posters of the same seven-team members covered all of the wallpaper, and his bedspread was the vivid orange of the team's colours.

"Nice posters." He said as he settled his trunk besides the camp bed he would be sleeping in. Ron grinned.

"Bet you Ballycastle Bats aren't too pleased after the last match."

"Hey, you're not far ahead. We'll catch up."

"Maybe if you get some decent Chaser's, then you might have a chance." Ron said as the pair sat on his bed.

"So…what are we going to do about Harry then?" Andy asked as he watched Scabbers the Rat snoozing in a patch of sunlight.

"I don't know. I told Mum and Dad and they said they'd go and see if everything on Friday if he hasn't responded by then, but that's ages away."

"Who knows what those Muggles are doing to him," Andy said with a frown. "Maybe we should try and see him for ourselves."

"Yeah right! He lives in, what, Surrey? It's a complete Muggle suburb area! We can't just turn up. And it's miles and miles away."

"Well we can go at night – on brooms if we have to."

"How would that work? We'd never get that far out there," Ron said.

"Well there has to be some way for us to get there, maybe-" There was a knock at Ron's bedroom door. At first they thought it might be Mrs. Weasley, but it was Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Hello! Thought we heard you turn up Andy," Fred, or George, said.

"Hey guys." Andy replied.

"Behaving are we?" The second twin – George, defiantly George – said.

"Yes. Why?" Ron said, narrowing his eyes at his older brothers.

"Only we believed to hear you two discussing sneaking out at night," Fred said. "Something about brooms, wasn't it George?"

"Oh yes, it sounded like a rescue mission, Fred. It certainly did." The twins held an identical grin under their freckles. Andy and Ron both turned red in the face.

"Want to help us?" Andy asked and Ron snapped his head around.

"Andy!" He said, but Fred cut him off.

"Fear not, little brother, we shall not go running to Mum. Instead, we want to help."

"Help? When did you two decide to become helpful?" Ron asked.

"If you don't want our help, then we'll go somewhere else."

"No – wait, I'm sorry." Ron said and the twins turned back.

"Good choice, Ron. Now then, if you want to rescue Harry, there is a much better plan we could use." Said George as the two came fully into the room and closed the bedroom door, sitting on the camp bed.

"Okay then, what's the plan?" Andy asked and the twins went into detail. It was a very good plan. Fred and George certainly lived up the fierce reputation as troublemakers. As it turned out, Mr. Weasley was very interested in Muggle items, and charmed them to do things they shouldn't. Not something Andy expected from the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. But one thing Mr. Weasley had in his possession was an old Muggle car.

"It drives Mum crazy, really." George told him as they wandered across the land the Weasley's owned and reached the old and rather big, shed where the blue Ford Anglia was sitting quietly.

"Dad loves all this junk, I don't really know why," Fred said as Andy picked up a rotten crate full of old Muggle telephones.

"So it flies?" Andy said as Ron sat in the drivers seat and placed the key in the ignition – it only hung on a hook on the inside of the door, so they didn't need to look around the house for it.

"Yep. Dad made a loophole in the law on bewitching Muggle things. As long as he doesn't _use_ it, it's perfectly legal." Fred said as he pulled the key from the ignition as if afraid that Mrs. Weasley would hear them. He hung it back up on the hook behind the door.

"Bet he made that law before you two were born, otherwise he wouldn't have risked it." Andy said with a grin at Fred and George, who acted flattered.

"Oh, Andy, you know us so well." George pretended to giggle like a schoolgirl. Ron had never looked so disturbed in all his life. The four of them left the shed and wandered back into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making the dinner. They all sat around the table, their previous topic discarded and Andy and Ron turned back to their earlier conversation of Quidditch.

"So what have you lot been up to?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she placed the meal on the table – lasagne was Andy's favourite and thanked Ron's mother when she placed a large portion on his plate.

Oh, just been showing Andy around the garden." Fred said with a wink, but just then Percy came into the room along with a small red haired girl who went wide-eyed at seeing the new addition around her table.

"Hello," Andy said brightly and Ginny edged around the table to her seat next to her mother.

"Hello," Ginny said in a small voice as Mrs. Weasley placed her dinner in front of her.

"She's been talking about Harry all summer, you know." Ron whispered in Andy's ear, and the boy nearly spat his dinner out. He wouldn't tease Harry about this – oh who was he kidding, he wouldn't be able to resist. Harry certainly had a lot of fans. Ginny sent a scathing look at her brother as the pair chuckled.

"Is father not home yet?" Percy piped up from the head of the table. One look from Fred and George told Andy enough.

"Oh dear Percival, dear Father is right there," George pointed to the vacant seat next to Percy as Mrs. Weasley sat down next to her daughter. "Did thou not notice thee beneath thou's largely bulbous nose?" Both Ron and Andy choked on their food and laughed into their food as Fred applauded his brother.

"Behave now," Said Mrs. Weasley and the room was soon filled with the sounds of cutlery scraping plates and laughter.

"I don't want you boys up late every night talking," Mrs. Weasley said to Ron and Andy, but a ghost of a smile on her face. "If I have to come into your room more than once to ask you to be quiet, Ronald."

"Yeah Ronald," Fred said, but his mother silenced him with one look.

"We'll be good, Mrs. Weasley." Andy said with a smile as Ron scowled next to him.

"I know you will be dear, but Ron will need telling twice."

"Mum!" Her youngest son exclaimed. The rest of dinner was quickly eaten, followed by an apple pie for dessert before Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley wash up whilst Percy retreated back to his room.

"What's up with Percy?" Andy asked as he, Ron and the twins headed back outside and sat atop a hill next to the Burrow. In the distance you could see the nearby Muggle village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"We don't know," George said as he and Fred sat under a tree and threw an apple in the air and caught it. "He got his results from his OWLs just this morning and we've heard barely anything. A chortle and that was it."

"I thought he'd be rubbing it in our faces until the end of the summer." Fred said. Andy looked up to Percy's window and saw a Hermes, the owl Percy was given for becoming Prefect. The owl shot from his master's bedroom with a letter tucked within his beak. Andy scanned the sky and saw no sign of Dora's owl Loki with Hermione's reply or Hedwig with a letter from Harry at last, telling them to rescue him. The four of them spent the rest of the evening playing a games of Exploding Snape and Gobstones under the old apple tree until it got dark and they all trekked indoors and continued their games in the sitting room. Ron also drafted a letter to Hermione on their plan for tonight, before forcing Errol to suffer the journey. Andy and Ron decided to head up to 'bed' at around ten-thirty. The twins went up not long after.

Soon they heard Mrs. Weasley go to bed after one last tidy up and soon the whole house was quiet. Mr. Weasley wasn't due to return until the next morning. Ginny and Percy were both in their rooms fast asleep. At about quarter to midnight, Ron's bedroom door creaked open. Andy looked up from the camp bed. He was still dressed in his jumper and jeans, not bothering to put his pyjamas on.

"You two ready, or are you chickening out?" Fred whispered in the room and suddenly Ron's lamp was lit and the two pulled on their shoes and left the room. Andy closed the door and saw Scabbers' beady eyes watching him from besides Ron's tank of frogspawn. They tiptoed down the stairs and back into the kitchen to pull on their coats. As they did, Andy noticed an old grandfather clock placed next to the washing basket. It held each family members name on the hands. Before he could look at it more closely, Ron hissed to him through the dark.

"Come on, were going now."

Andy followed Ron through the backdoor and into the barely lit courtyard. The four of them padded quietly across the grass towards Mr. Weasley's Muggle shed. In the dark, owls hooted and the small potato-like gnomes wandered around the bushes. They entered the shed and Fred took the key off the shed door and they all quietly got into the car. The shed was a fair walk from the house, but when the engine switched on and they slowly drove out of the garage, Andy was convinced lights would turn on within the house and Mrs. Weasley would march out in her dressing gown and drag them back indoors. But instead, they drove down the path that leads up the Burrow.

"Just some more speed behind it, Freddie." George said from the backseat next to Andy as Ron took the passenger seat. Fred listened to his twin and the car sped up. They soon came off the pathway and ploughed across a field that was slowly rising into the hill that had sat on earlier this morning. Andy tugged on his seatbelt and gripped the sides of the seat as the car sped up for the last venture and shot off the top of the hill and into the sky.

"Hold on back there." Fred said.

"Wow!" Andy said as the car got higher and higher, the lights of the village little pinpricks below. The Burrow was just a shadow on a hilltop behind them as they drove the invisible road onwards.

"Right, so which way?" Fred asked Ron who pulled a map out of the glove compartment.

"Um, head south." Fred twisted the steering wheel and the car zoomed off towards the right. Andy and George lowered the windows of the back of the car and both stuck their heads out of the windows.

It was nearly as good as flying on a broom, Andy believed as the wind whipped through his black hair as they headed due south towards Surrey. Andy pulled both hands out of the window and savoured the cool air as the four of them laughed as they headed off the retrieve their friend from captivity. The night seemed endless. The moon was large and the stars twinkling at them from higher above as they sped onwards.

 **And chapter 2 is done! Finally, it takes me way too long to write these sometimes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you did, please do not be afraid to tell me what you thought in a review, they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Until the next chapter:**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chamber of Secrets ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. To be honest, this story might get neglected here and there in terms of being updated as I currently am stuck in the middle of revision for exams, and I also have other stories too. But I finally did t – I brought you chapter three! Thanks for all the messages relating to my Andy Black series, as they are helping a lot with writing this out.**

 **So without further ado: Chapter 3!**

"How much further could this be?" George piped up from the back seat next to Andy. The four boys had been driving for what felt like several hours, but Ron's watch was broken so they couldn't actually tell the length of time they had been flying for.

"Can't be much further now." Fred told his twin as he tapped the compass on the dashboard. Down below, the few Muggle cars that drove along the roads under them gleamed against near-black roads like stars in the ink coloured sky.

"Over that way, Fred." Ron said as his long nose popped up from within the map. Fred spun the steering wheel and the car glided left and further into the suburban areas.

"We should have brought food." Andy mumbled as their dinner seemed a long time ago.

"Why do you always think about food?" Ron asked. Andy shrugged.

"I have needs, Ron." He replied and loosed the seatbelt around his waist. The roofs of houses weren't too far below them now. If the dipped any further they might be seen or scrape a chimney top.

"There! That has to be it! Number 4!" Ron said gleefully and the four of them sat up a little straighter. Andy's hunger faded as they slowly closed in on the second floor of number 4 Privet Drive.

"I've never seen a garden so tidy." Fred said as he stuck his head out of the window. "I looks like they painted it on. It can't really be that neat."

"Turn the headlights off, Fred." Said George. "We don't want to wake any Muggles up." Fred obliged and there was very faint light around number four now. The car's engine was a low gurgle as they carefully parked up against the side of the house.

"Which window?" Fred said as he strummed the wheel with his fingers.

"Can't be that room – it looks like there's a whale in there!" Andy said as he glanced into one room's window. There was an enormous breathing lump beneath the sheets of the bed. Andy wouldn't have believed that bed was strong enough unless magic was involved.

"Try the next window, Fred." Ron said and the car crept along the side of the house to the next window, which, strangely, was covered in thick bars.

"It's Harry!" Ron said and sure enough Harry Potter's messy hair could be seen on the bed on the other side of the barred window. Ron rolled down the window of the passenger seat and began lightly tapping the glass. Harry rolled around in his sleep before his eyes snapped open and he pulled on his glasses. The three Weasley's and Andy grinned at Harry's dumbstruck face until the boy rushed to his window and pushed it up so he could talk through the bars in a hurried whisper.

" _Ron! Andy!_ _Fred! George!_ What the-how did you-" Harry stopped upon seeing the car that was hovering besides his bedroom window. He rubbed his eyes behind the glasses to double check he wasn't still dreaming.

"All right, Potter?" Andy said as he stuck his head through Ron's window. "We thought you didn't want to be friends with us anymore?" Harry pulled a puzzled face.

"You haven't been replying to our letters." said Ron. "I've asked you to stay about twelve times. Then we hear you've had a warning from using magic in front of Muggles-"

"That wasn't me." Harry tried to explain.

"I never knew that." Andy said, remembering Ron hadn't mentioned anything.

"Sorry, Andy. I forgot. Dad told me just before he left for work yesterday when you came." Ron said. "Harry, you know we're not supposed to use magic at home."

"Bit rich coming from you lot," Harry said, looking at the flying blue car as if this was all still a dream.

"Can we talk later?" Andy asked. "We need to get out of here. It's why we brought the best with us-" Andy gestured to Fred and George. Ron rolled his eyes as the twins pretended to blush and George produced a long, thick rope and passed the end through the window to Harry. Andy didn't even see where the rope came from all of a sudden.

"Tie that round the bars," Said Fred.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead." Harry said as he tied the ropes tightly around the bars and Fred revved up the car. It moved forwards and the ripe tugged with all it's might until the bars wobbled and came loose and hung underneath them.

"Help me Andy." Ron said and the pair struggled, but pulled the heavy bars up into the car as Fred re-parked by Harry's window and Andy pushed open the back door of the car.

"Come on!" He said as he budged up closer to George to give Harry room.

"All my stuff...my wand and broomstick...I haven't got them."

"Where are they?" Fred asked as he pulled the car's break.

"In the cupboard under the stairs. But I'm locked in."

"OW! What are you doing – Fred!" Ron said as Fred clambered over Ron in the passenger seat to climb into Harry's room. George followed his twin promptly, climbing over Andy and nearly treading on his fingers.

"Stand aside, Harry." Fred said as the twins went to Harry's locked door and pulled out a Muggle hair pin and began to pick the lock. Fred fiddled with the slide for a few minutes until there was a click and the door swung open.

"Watch out for the bottom stair – it creaks." Harry said as he began to run around his room, searching for things.

"Let me help," Andy said as he budged up along the seat and climbed through Harry's window as Ron kept an eye out for light-sleeping neighbours. Andy and Harry gathered up bits of clothing and other things which they passed out to Ron.

"Good to know your okay, Harry." Andy grinned. "We thought you'd forgotten us."

"I thought the same thing about you two and Hermione. Wait until I tell you what's been going on." Just then the twins snuck back into Harry's room with the trunk and broomstick between them. There was a cough from the next room.

"Come on," George said as Fred climbed back in the car with Ron to help him pull the trunk into the car. Slowly, the trunk moved an inch, then another. They moved carefully to try and avoid a loud noise that would wake up Harry's Aunt and Uncle.

"Nearly there." Ron said and the trunk slid into the car.

"Okay, let's go." Said George as he climbed into the car. Harry was ready to climb in next with Andy until there was a sudden, loud screech and Harry jumped backwards into Andy.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" A voice bellowed from another room.

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry said and the two rushed towards the cage as the landing light switched on and the two boys scrambled back onto the chest of draws to get out of the room when Uncle Vernon pounded on the door until it crashed open. Harry and Andy remained frozen on the draws as Vernon Dursleys eyes went wide at the sight of them and charged forward.

"Go Fred! Go!" Andy dived into the car, George helping him upright before snatching Hedwig's cage and reaching out to help Harry.

"Petunia! He's getting away!" Vernon Dursley roared as he tugged on Harry's ankle, Andy and George tugging on Harry's arm. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"Pull!" Andy cried and they gave a gigantic tug and managed to pull Harry into the car and quickly shut the car door.

"Put your foot down Fred!" Ron yelled and the car revved up and began to move forward. Mr. Dursley had tried to grasp the car handles as it moved and only just managed to pull himself back into Harry's room as they flew away. Harry rolled down the window and stuck his head out to see all the Dursleys looking dumbstruck.

"See you next summer!" He yelled.

"We'll post him back for you!" Andy yelled over Harry's head as Mr and Mrs. Dursley with their son watched them fly higher into the sky, rolling the window back up.

"Let Hedwig out – she can stretch her wings at last." George passed over the hairpin and soon Hedwig glided along side the car like a ghost in the sky as they flew back in the direction of the Burrow.

"So, spill the beans Harry." said Andy. "What's been going on." Harry told them all of the mysterious House Elf who came to warn him about the dangers of Hogwarts and the disaster with the pudding, leading to Harry's incarceration in his room. A shocked silence was waiting when Harry finished his story.

"Well...he sounded friendly enough." Andy tried but fell silent. Something was defiantly not right.

"Very fishy." Fred said.

"Defiantly dodgy." George agreed. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could-" Harry said "-every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

"I suppose a House Elf can't go against it's master." Andy put it. "Andromeda's family had one when she was a kid. If it disobeyed an order it would beat itself up. It seemed to like it, apparently. Seemed to make it feel worthy again." Ron frowned as he looked into the back seat.

"Suppose so – it's pretty old magic that. But House Elves live by it."

Fred looked back at his twin and they shared a look.

"What?" Harry said. "Do you think he was lying to me?"

"Well," said Fred. "Put it this way – House Elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their masters' permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone who might own a House Elf and have a grudge against you?"

"Yes." Harry, Andy and Ron said at once.

"Draco Malfoy. He hates me." Harry said bitterly and Fred hummed. It sounded about right, Andy thought, that Draco would take any chance he could get to pull a stupid joke like that on Harry. Andy looked at Harry and saw him frowning.

"Sound's right for old Malfoy. Next time I see him – the Bat Bogey Hex coming his way will make him wish he'd never been born." Andy grumbled.

"Malfoy, you say?" Said George next to Andy. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yeah that's his dad." Andy said and Harry and Ron looked at him strangely. "Malfoy is sort of my cousin...of sorts...I don't know or care. I'll still hex him."

"Why does his dad matter?" Harry asked.

"I've heard Dad talk about him," George said. "He was a big supporter of You Know Who."

"Andy when You Know Who disappeared," continued Fred. "Lucius Malfoy came back over to our side. Claimed he'd been bewitched. Load of dung – Dad reckons he was right in You Know Who's inner circle."

Andy pulled a face. He knew enough of the Malfoy's and his other relatives. Nearly all of them had been supporters of He Who Must Not Be Named. Many were even very close Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy would have been in the inner circle with Andy's own father, a thought the made his stomach flip flop violently. They would have probably plotted together. If anything remotely dark happened at the school this year, Andy dreaded the feeling that he may get some of the blame. Draco Malfoy would probably relish in anything bad that went on at the school.

"I don't even know if the Malfoy's own a House Elf..." said Harry and Andy thought they probably would. Malfoy got the best of everything and seemed the type of have a servant play a trick like that. The four briefly discussed it until the car fell silently as they headed back to the Burrow. A faint pinkish light was spreading in the distance as dawn approached. Andy stifled a yawn as the car aimed for the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. He was tired and ready for bed. He needed to enjoy as much sleep as he could as once term started, he'd be up late and up early to finish off homework which he was unlikely to do on time.

Soon, the car began to drop as the sun rose. In the distance, the brickwork of the Burrow, with it's many chimney's could be seen. Lower and lower until the tyres reached the muddy pathway leading to the house.

"Touchdown!" Said Fred as they bumped up towards the garage by the side of the house. The sun had only just risen so hopefully they would get inside before Mrs. Weasley woke up. They all climbed out of the car and stretched their legs gratefully.

"I'm ready for bed." Said George as the others nodded in agreement, ready for a good sleep before Mrs. Weasley would call them down for breakfast.

"It's not much," Ron said as he noticed Harry looking at the house.

"It's brilliant." Harry said with a genuine smile. The five turned from the house to face each other.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Said Fred. "And wait for Mum to call. Then Ron, you and Andy come in and say 'look who turned up in the night!'. She'll be happy – and need never know we flew the car."

"Sounds good." Said Andy, who stifled another yawn.

"Okay, come one Harry. Andy's in my room at the -" Ron suddenly turned green, as if his stomach was about to hurl. The others turned to see what he had seen and Andy suddenly knew how Ron felt. Mrs. Weasley was striding across the yard in a fury. Her eyes gleamed menacingly that Andy wished he could Apparate on the spot there and then. Chickens ran from their master, as if sensing the danger Mrs. Weasley was emitting. She was shorter than her son's, but they cowered beneath her as she came to a stand-still in front of them. Andy and Harry stood tot he side and tried to look anywhere but at Mrs. Weasley as they burned with guilt.

"So." Was all Mrs. Weasley said at first.

"Morning Mum." George said in a voice that sounded far too jaunty and winning. Andy took one step backwards, as did Harry, as Mrs. Weasley looked ready to tear George apart.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She said in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"

" _Beds empty! No note! Car gone...could have crashed...out of my mind with worry...did you care?...never as long as I've lived...you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy..."_

"Perfect Percy." Andy heard Fred mutter and this was the last straw for Mrs. Weasley/

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" She yelled until all the chickens in the surrounding area had taken cover. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job-"

Mrs Weasley ranted until there was no steam left in her at all to yell to her sons, who all seem ready to cower under a rock. She then turned to Andy and Harry.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear. And Andy, I am so sorry for these wretched three roping you into this." Andy opened his mouth to take some of the blame but Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "No need to say anything dear, come on, you two must be starving." Mrs. Weasley headed back towards the house whilst the five of them remained by the car, catching their breath.

"That went about as well as could be expected." Fred said before he and George followed their mother, with their tails between their legs, up towards the house.

"I thought she was going to kill me." Ron said as he walked with Harry and Andy.

"Maybe she's saving that for later." Andy said with a weak smile. He'd never even seen Andromeda loose her cool like that. The three of them walked up the garden path to the back door, stepping over muddy Wellington boots and went inside for breakfast.

 **Boom! Chapter three done! I don't have much left to say other than sorry again for the long wait and I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. I hope you liked it and did please let me know in your reviews in you have a few seconds to write one!**

 **Until the next time,**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chamber of Secrets ft. Andrew Black**

 **Hello everyone! It's been so long! I am so sorry about this, I've been struggling with the time to fit in the motivation to write this so far. As much as I love it, it does get on top of me. Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favourites, and accept this chapter as an apology for it's late update.**

The three Weasley's, Harry and Andy slowly entered the kitchen, wary of Mrs. Weasley's wrath. She was currently muttering to herself as she tapped the stove with her wand, a flame igniting under the frying pan. The five of them at at the table and said nothing as she continued to mutter darkly under her breath. Andy anxiously scratched his nose as Mrs. Weasley threw sausages into the frying pan. The five boys didn't look each other in the eyes as they waited for breakfast. Andy focused on the ticking of the Weasley's clock. It took him awhile to notice it wasn't the time he was looking at, but rather several hands each engraved with a name from the family, sitting in positions such as 'you're late' or 'time to feed the chickens'.

"Don't know hat you were thinking," Mrs. Weasley said as she dished up the breakfast and began placing a plate in front of them. "Anyone could have seen you."

"It was cloudy, Mum!" Said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" She snapped as she placed a plate in front of Harry." "I don't blame you, dears." She said with a pat on Andy and Harry's shoulders. Despite this confirmed relief, there was still a strong knot in Andy's stomach. Though it didn't stop him from eating the three fried eggs Mrs. Weasley had put on his plate.

"They were starving him, Mum!" Said George.

"And you!" She rounded on the second twin, but her voice somewhat softened as she began cutting Harry's bread and buttering it for him. Andy was scraping his plate clean when there was a sudden squeal and a patter of retreating feet. He glanced up from his food long enough to see a shock of red hair disappear back up the stairs.

"Ginny." Said Ron in a whisper to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"She'll be wanting your autograph, Harry." Fred said with a grin until he met his mother's acid glare, and his eyes returned to his plate.

"Looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend, Harry." Andy whispered, who received a nudge in the ribs from Harry. As the five of them ate their breakfast, Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand at the sink and the pots began to wash themselves as she listened to the Wireless, which was playing a special from Celestine Warbeck, which Mrs. Weasley was quietly humming to herself. Eventually, all the plates were clean save from crumbs. Fred stretched in his seat, stifling a yawn.

"Blimey I'm tired." He said. "Think I'll go to bed and -" but he was interrupted by his mother.

"You will not," She snapped. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me. They're getting completely out of hand again."

"Oh Mum -" But one look from Mrs. Weasley silenced all the protests from her sons. She suggested Harry and Andy both go up to bed – insisting they had no part in the late night drive. The knot in Andy's stomach tightened. So instead he decided to help Ron, Fred and George with the de-gnoming. Harry had never seen a really garden gnome before so he happily followed them all into the warm sunshine of the Weasley's garden. The garden was nearly a jungle – thick willow trees, overgrown flowerbed and grass in need of cutting. It seemed the perfect home for the squat little gnomes running about.

"Muggles have garden gnomes too, you know." Harry said as they walked towards a low stone wall tat separated the Weasley's garden from a nearby field.

"Yeah, I've seen them. Those fat little father Christmas's with fishing rods. But this," Ron sudden struck his hand out and pulled up the little potato-like gnome. "This is a real gnome."

"Your dad doesn't have a collection of Muggle garden gnomes as well, does he?" Andy said with a laugh. But Ron pulled a face that suggested Mr. Weasley's Muggle obsession reached garden décor.

"Geroff me!" The first gnome Andy picked up grunted, heaving through it's little squashed up nose. He had a scar above his knee from one of these – when he was five he found one in the garden and tried to hug it. Something the gnome didn't like. He clutched the gnome's legs and hurled it through the air.

"Pitiful, Black." George said with a wink as he threw one through the air, around thirty feet into the adjoining field.

"Whoa Harry!" Andy said as his first gnome flew around fifty feet into the air. He was nursing teeth marks on his finger. "They're little devils." Harry grinned and happily ran after another gnome and hurled it threw the air. It was soon raining gnomes, all of which dizzily found their way back into the woodwork, and out of sight.

"They'll be back." Said Ron. "They love it here...Dad's too soft with them, he thinks they're funny." As he said this, there was a distant bang of a door.

"Dad's home!" George said. Andy dropped the ghastly little gnome he was holding and charged back inside the Burrow with the Weasley's and Harry. Mr. Weasley was a balding man, the little hair he had though was as red as any of his children's. His wizards robes were dusty and travel worn. He was taking a sip of much needed tea as Mrs. Weasley tended the fire.

"What a night." He sighed into his mug. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a curse on me whilst my back was turned." He groped for the teapot to refill his drink. The children all sat at the table in front of Mr. Weasley.

"Find anything, Dad?" Fred asked eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle." He yawned. "There was some nasty stuff, but that wasn't my department though. Mortlake got taken away for questioning on some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness..."

George asked about the shrinking-doors keys, to which Mr. Weasley simply said was 'Muggle-baiting'. "Bless them, they go to any length to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face. But the things out lot have taking to enchanting, you wouldn't believe -"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?" Mrs. Weasley reappeared, brandishing the fire poker. Mr. Weasley sudden;y became pale as his wife told him of Harry's arrival. Mr. Weasley's head spun round to find Harry, and shook his hand tightly with a smile as Mrs. Weasley reached a boiling point.

"Come on," Ron whispered. And the three of them headed upstairs as Fred and George snuck back outside.

"Something tell's me your dad is in for it now." Andy said as they reached the third landing. With a snap, a door behind him closed suddenly. Harry looking nonplussed at Ron.

"Ginny. You don't know who weird it is for her to be this shy, normally she never shuts up." Andy chuckled again and Harry nudged him before he could make a remark at his new 'girlfriend'. They reached the top landing and entered Ron's room. Ron was clearly embarrassed as Harry looked around – his room at the Dursley's had been much bigger.

"It's a bit small-" Ron said. "-not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right under ghoul in the attic, -" But Harry cut him off.

"This is the best house ever." Harry grinned, Ron's ears going red. Andy sat himself down besides Ron's window, where Scabbers the rat was snoozing in the warm sunlight. Did the rat ever do anything other than sleep?

"You've got some unwanted visitors returning." Harry said as he looked over Andy's shoulder; the gnomes were returning. Ron rolled his eyes and pulled out a pack of exploding snap. "You know, I'm glad you came and got me." Harry said.

"We were worried." Ron said.

"We heard nothing and we had to do something. And it's a good thing we did." Andy said as Ron passed him some cards. "How long were you in there for?"

"Only a few days." Harry said quietly, but it was clear the fresh air of the Weasley's garden and the huge breakfast Mrs. Weasley had cooked up had done him good.

"Let me know when you want me to hex them," Andy said with a grin as Harry sat down on the camp bed where he would sleep. The boy grinned and the three began their game.

 *******HP*******

Life at the Burrow was certainly eventful. It was fun for Andy to see Harry's surprised look every time something wonderful and wacky occurred. For instance, his hair nearly turned white in shock when the mirror over the kitchen mantel piece told him to tuck his shirt in. One morning, the three left Ron's room for breakfast to find several letters had arrived from the school, all encased in yellowish parchment and blotted in green ink. Andy sat at the table as Mrs. Weasley placed some toast in from of him and read his letter, everyone silent as they did the same.

The letter gave the usual reminder of term commencing September first, along with the list of new school books. He had a small pouch in his trunk which Andromeda had given him. Strict instructions said they were for school books, not for any sweets or anything Quidditch related. His eyes scanned over the parchment as he read the required books:

 _Second-year students will require:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Blimey. The new Defence teacher must be a fan." Ron muttered as he too finished reading his book list.

"You've got to get the Lockhart books, too?" Fred said as he peered at Harry's list.

"Dora met him – in the Ministry when she went for training last month. Said he was the smarmiest bloke she ever met." Andy said as h glanced at the back of the book list before starting his toast.

"This lot won't come cheap," George said with a look at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."

"We'll manage," Mrs. Weasley consoled. "I supposed we can get a lot of Ginny's things second hand."

"Oh, are you starting Hogwarts this year too?" Harry asked as Ginny went bright red. She nodded shyly and put her elbow in the butter dish. Andy found himself sorting in to his breakfast. But thankfully nobody else noticed as just then, Percy strolled into the kitchen.

"Morning all," He said. "Lovely day." He pulled out a seat at the table, sat down, but jumped up immediately and retrieved what looked like a moulting grey feather duster.

"Errol!" Ron cried and snatched the letter from the bird's beak. "He'll have Hermione's letter!"

"Bout time!" Andy cried through a mouthful of toast as Ron carried Errol to the perch outside the kitchen window, but the poor owl just flopped helplessly to the ground. "Pathetic." Ron said as he decided to leave Errol on the draining board instead. Andy unrolled Hermione's letter and read aloud.

 _Dear Ron, Andy and Harry if you're there._

 _I got Ron's letter about an hour about Andy's so this saved me having to write everything out twice. I hope everything went alright, and that Harry is OK. I hope you didn't do anything illegal, Ron, or you Andy, because that would get Harry into trouble as well. I've been really worried, so please let me know if you are all alright. Though perhaps you ought to use another owl, Ron, as yours seems like one more delivery would finish him off._

 _I'm very busy with school work -_ "She said she'd done all the homework!" Andy cried "Don't tell me she's doing extra work too!" _\- and we're going to London next Wednesday to get my new school books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

 _Let me know what's happening soon as you can, love from Hermione._

"Well that fits in nicely," Said Mrs. Weasley as she dusted off Errol and helped him sat upright on his perch. "We can get all your things then, too." She started to clear the table. For that day, Harry, Andy, Ron and the twins had planned to play Quidditch up on the hill where a paddock owned by the Weasley's sat. It was masked by thick trees, so as long as they didn't fly too high nor use real Bludgers, they were safe from Muggle interference. They had invited Percy to play with them, but he had outright refused – which meant they wouldn't be one broom short. As Harry had his Nimbus, Andy sat on Percy's old Shooting Star, which seemed nearly new with its lack of use.

"He barely uses it now." Fred said as he tossed an apple in the direction of his twin. "He's been very secretive lately."

"Wonder what he's up to." Ron said as he gripped his broom's handle. They all took turns riding Harry's Nimbus, which was easily the best broom in the pick. Until night fell over the paddock, they raced their brooms and played a relaxed game of Quidditch. Even Ginny came outside to sit on the grass and watch them, until Harry flew too close to her and she ran back in doors, her face gleaming like the setting sun.

 **Done! Again, so sorry about the wait. I'm hoping to get back into a routine with this story soon, I've been focused on my other story and college work. So, please, if you liked it let me know in a review! And I will have the net chapter up soon.**

 **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hello avid readers!**

 **I know, a while since this series had an update notification. The reason for this is because I have come to the conclusion than I shall re-write this series. Durng the year, I've taken several creative writing classes and have decided that my work can be improved much more, which is why I am going to begin this series from scratch again.**

 **I have the beginnings of a new plan and a first draft written up for the first chapter. But I would also lke some imput from you as you've all given me helpful comments in the past. So now is your chance to send me a PM or simply qrite a review on this story's page. I cannot gurentee all ideas will be use,d but I will certainly take them into consideration. The original baseline of the story will be the same - so the child of Sirius Black attending Hogwarts along side Harry, Ron and Hermione. But I am aiming to give the story a little twist where I can, and hopefully give more regular updates as well as better writing quailty.**

 **Thanks for reading this series up till know. I will keep them on my page, but they will only be updated once more to notify you all when the new series will have been posted.**

 **Thanks again! And don't forget to send me your ideas!**

 **Moonmoon91**


End file.
